Currently, users must often provide a password and/or produce other identifying information to gain access to a particular computer system, particular computer program, or to a particular building or secure area within a building. This can be inconvenient and time consuming. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems, apparatus, and methods for facilitating access, by an individual, to computer systems, computer programs, and secure areas.